Baby of The Rouges
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Wally is the Rogues Baby. Everyones knows that. They know each others alter-egos, But they dont care. Their a family despite their differences. Might turn into a series of oneshots. rated T just incase.
1. How 'Baby Flash' came to be

Everyone Knows wally west aka Kid Flash is the baby of the Rogues. Hence the nickname Baby Flash. But not everyone knows that his nickname comes from different reasons, besides being the youngest speedster. Lets just say he has been de-aged, and the Rogues found out.

**flash back**

wally couldnt beleive that stupid witch boy had de-aged him and to top that he had lost his uncle. Right now you might be thinking if he is 6 years old again, why he is out being a super hero. Well if anyone ever asked him he wouldn't be able to answer you.

He just hoped none of his Rogues found him before he found his uncle.

"Kid?"

To Late. He turned and tried to sneak out of the ally hoping that cold didn't really see him, just thought he did. Until he ran into someone.

"awww he is soo cute this little!" James yelled as he picked him up off the ground and placed him on his hip. Dang him and his cute six year old self.

"aww look at the kid, he's so small" Sam said as he walked up to the duo.

"he's just a baby... Hey wheres flasher?" Cold asked as he walked up to the trio. He knew he'd seen the kid and that he had tried to sneak away. But apparently he didn't get very far. And he was de-aged.

"Uncle Len what are we going to do with him, I mean we cant just just leave him out here, he's our baby?" James asked looking up at Cold as he bounced Wally on his hip.

"Your right we can't leave him out here... come on baby flash we'll take care ya till your mentor finds ya" Cold said as he took Wally from James.

Wally giggled "You look funny". He was pointing at Sam who couldn't help the smile that was comming to his gace as he shook his head chuckling. Cold smiled too as Wally wrapped his arms around his neck.

Well Wally played with James and Hartley. Until his uncle came and got him a couple hours later. And after that he had always been known as Baby Flash baby of the Rogues.

***end of flashback***

Wally sighed as he walked down the street. You might wonder why he is walking, if you asked him he wouldn't beable to answer you. Whow deja vu moment.

"hey baby what are you doing _walking_ down the road?" a fimiliar voice called from an opposing ally.

He sighed. "Hey Piper"

"BABY FLASH!"

"Hey Tricks"

Yep, Wally thought, his life was a weird one, but he wouldn't trade it.


	2. Failsafe

Everything silenced as he walked into the bar. Wally almost lost his nerve at all the eyes looking at him. Then memorise flooded his mind. His uncle died saving his aunt. Both blown to pieces. Then everyone else. All his friends being picked off one by one infront of him and there was nothing he could do to help them. He didn't know why but he neede to make sure they were saw his uncle and aunt. They were both fine. They hugged for a while and he cried. But he still neede to make sure they were there to. He just needed to.

Thats what brought him here. Harry's pub or The Rogues Bar as he called it. It was a Friday so that meant they would be here and if not right this minute they were on the way. He built up what little nerve he still had and asked, trying to prentend his voice didn't sound so, so small.

"Are Piper, Trickster, or Cold here yet?"

No one answered and he visibly dropped. His shoulders sagged and he let ou a deep breath he never knew he was holding. He looked back up, silently hoping they were here and just didn't hear him, the gazes slightly gentler now. He nodded slowly and was about to head to their regular both when he didn't spot them, until some two'bit criminal who probably wanted to get on Colds good side by putting Wally in his place stepped towards him. What a fool.

"you ahve got some bals to be here _Baby Flash" _he spit the last part out.

Ok seriously dude it was okay for the others to call him that, even the other members of The Flash Family. But no way in Hell was he going to let him be called his nickname by some two-beat low life who had no brains and nothing better to do then put a, a _sidekick, _in his supposed place. He just saw everyone _everyone _he cared for die in front of his eyes. Now he was mad. He growled lowly before launching at the guy.

He didn't realize they had been rolling and punching at each other until he was pulled away from the guy and to his feet. He tried to jump at him, but someone was oulling him towards the booth. Fine, the guy had a busted eye and bloody nose.

"What do you think your doing messing with our baby?" Len asked in the meanest tone he had. No one messed with the baby without the ok, especially no this guy, he was an outsider and outsiders don't beat up on Flasher without say so and deffinently not Baby Flash.

Wally was sitting between James and Hartley at the table. Piper had used a napkin to wipe the excess blood off his knuckles as he slammed them down on the table, his head soon following after.

"What can I get ya sweety?" one of the waitresses asked.

"Just something with lots of sugar in it"

"He will have some juice or something with _no _sugar" Sam said as he sat down beside Cold who had returned as well. Mr. Two-beat limping out the door with more wounds then he had when he arrived. the waitress smiled, nodding her head as she walked off.

"Whats the matter Baby, you never order stuff with sugar unless your sad or something, especially when an adults around?" James asked him as he sat up.

"nothin"

"your still as bad a liar as you were in 1st grade walls" Piper said looking at him intently. Why did he have to be an odservant psuedo older brother?

"you all died ok. BLOWN to Dust. There was nothing I could do. YOU GOT DISINIGRATED" Wally gushed out. he slammed his head back down on the table. Or atleast tried to, a blue glove had caught his chin and he turned to look at Cold.

"Wally we are not dead. We are here and we arn't goin anywhere ok. I promise." Cold never used his actual name unless it was important. He preferred to use 'Baby Flash' at the bar incase some crazy outsider was there. However it did bring a smile to his face. A small one but a smile none the less.

"Thanks Uncle Len" and they spent t rest of the time catching up, until Wally had to leave or he would be introuble for missing uncle Barry's curfew. again.

* * *

Please Review! taking request too!


	3. Go to sleep Wally

It was midnight or close to it atleast. And Len was awake. He wasn't mad, no usually James or Hartley were up this late. So when he walked out into the living room area of their base and saw Wally on the couch watching some corny t.v. show at... 11:30 at night he sighed dramatically and walked over to him.

"Kid what are you doing here? And why at 12 in the morning?"

Wally looked up at him from his laying position on the couch as the credits came on the screen.

"Cause I am watching a t.v. show"

"No really. Why here at this time of night?"

"Because my uncles being a meany pants and wouldn't let me watch it cause _it's a school night and you need to go to school wally because it's important_" Wally mocked his uncle at the end.

"Don't mock your uncle kid its disrespect adn you need to go to sleep it's a school night"

"but..."

Len didn't let him finish. He reached over the couch and pulled wally up and over his shoulder. And carried him to the room they had set up for him

"no buts change into your pajamas and go to bed. I mean it" Wally grumbled but did as he was told. Len pushed him down on the bed when he refused to even sit on it. He tucked him in and ruffled his firey red hair. Wally smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Love ya kid" Len said as he walked out a closed the door.

"Love you to Lenny" Wally said and it brought a smile to Lens face.

* * *

I know its short sorry! I am sort of at a writers block for this and I could really use some help! any requests just let me know!


	4. Wally loves sharpies and sam doesn't

Wally was sitting in the booth at Harrys. Along with Len, Sam, Digger, Hartley, James, and Mick. Top was supposed to be here. But he never showed.

Nobody really knew why they met here sometimes of all places. But the only people who came here were Central bad guys. Sometimes outsiders came here hoping to become a rogue. But yah mostly Central baddies. They all knew Kid Flash. Heck they all knew him since he came out into the business. According to them the kid was alright.

Hwever, nobady knew that the kid had hid a sharpie in his glove. So when Sam fell asleep. Wally had an urge to draw a mustache on his face. Along with a a dark ring around his eye. When he finished his master peice he looked back at the group at the table. They just shook their heads chuckling.

James and Hartley took out their phones and started recording as Wally gently poked Sam in the side. The man just grunted and swatted at his hand, but didn't wake up. Wally frowned and narrowed his eyes. He looked over at his psuado older brothers, who smiled and beckoned him onward.

Wally got up real close to Sam's ear and shouted

"SAMMY WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACY!"

Sam screamed and jumped out of the booth as Wally. Tumbling over Wally and falling on the ground. He looked up and rubbed his head. The Baby was laughing along with James and Hartley. Wally reached over and grabed his phone from Hartley. They recorded it. Sam got to his feet and all but snarled

"give me the phones"

He made a jump to grab them. But the kids squeaked and jumped over the booth. They ran out the door and down the street. Sam looked back at the group sitting in the booth. They all nodded and took off after them.

* * *

Wally, James and Hartley came to a stop in another alley. The panted and laughed at the video as they replayed them.

"Kid? What did you guys do this time?" Wally looked up. And came face to face with his uncle. Wally laughed again and looked back down at his phone.

"Uncle B I totally have something you need to see. OH CRAP we got to go. I'll send it to ya"

and with that the trio was gone and running down the street. They eventually came to stop infront of an old gas station. With a large window in the front. OK coming to think of it that really wasn't a good idea because as soon as they stopped three sets of hands reached out and pulled them in the reflection.

In the end amazingly they somehow saved the video. Thanks to barry and Wally's quick thinking. Hey did you know the video went viral.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I could really use some help cause I am kind of at a writers block for this one!


	5. detention! I mean really?

Wally pulled out his phone cause he was bored nd the teacher just kept going on and on and on. He was in detention. Dang James and his stupid, but hilarious pranks. Unfortunantly he had been pinned with the blame since James and Hartley were no where to be found. He waited until the teacher had left the room. opened the window and told Max to text him when he saw the teacher coming back. He knew where James was and if he was going to fall, then so was James.

* * *

He was at their hide out. He found James and Hartley sitting at the table working on homework acting all innocent while Len and Digger were there 'discussing' what they were going to have for dinner.

Someone had said hi to him but he ignored them and stomped over to James. The older boys looked up at him and he fumed. THey exchanged looks then returned their attention back to Wally.

"REALLY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BORING THAT MAN IN AND I GET STUCK WITH THE BLAME. I MEAN REALLY" Wally shouted and tackled James out of his chair. That caught Len and Digger's attention and they ran over to help Hartley pull Wally off James.

After a couple minutes. Len was in between the twon. Digger had Wally around the waist and Hartley was holding onto James.

"Now whats going on?" Len asked calmly.

However Wally was still furious and made a lunge at James. Digger had a good grip on him though and he flew back and hit the man in the chest.

"Now baby whats gotten inta ya" Digger asked trying to keep his hold on Wally.

"OH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I'LL TELL YOU. HE DECIDED TO PRANK THE PRINCIPLE AND LEFT LEAVING ME TO GET DETENTION AND TAKE THE FALL AND I CAN'T STAND THE TEACHER WHO DOES DETENTION HE IS SOO ANNOYING GOING ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND ON AND O.."

Len interupted him. " We get it he is annoying. James is this true?"

Len was ok with their pranks, as long as they took the fall if the got caught. James nodded.

"Your grounded give me your phone. You to Hartley I know you had a part to play your being to quiet"

They huffed but did as they were told.

"You to Wally"

"WHAT"

"Your grounded cause you got detention. You of all people should know better"

He gave them the ' really just really' face. And they laughed. Then the conversation continued like this never happened.

"Kid you staying for dinner. Sam's turn to 'cook'. HE nodded as him, James, and Hartley jumped on the couch and turned on the t.v..

It wouldn't be until hours later that he would remember he was supposed to return to detention still.


	6. learning about weapons

Wally sighed as he was sat down on the couch. In front of Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, and Captain Boomerang. Or as he called the Uncle Len, Uncle Mick, Uncle Sam, and Uncle Digger. And they each had one of their weapons in hand. An older version but a weapon none the less.

"Please tell me again why I need to know this?" Wally groaned. He had just gotten home from school and thrown his bag on the couch when he was grabbed from behind and pulled through the mirror above the fire-place. He should have known it wasn't a good idea to stand there, the rogues had a habit of kidnapping him, and standing in front of a mirror just made it all the easier.

Len sighed.

"Cause kid if something happens and we aren't here and central becomes like Gotham..."

"Which is likely never to happen. Besides I am a fearless hero" Wally interrupted and got glared at for it.

"We want you to have some source of protection besides your speed. Call us softies but we care about you kid." Mick finished for Len. He got glared at too.

Wally sighed dramatically. Again.

"Ok I get why you guys are here. But why Digger. I mean his weapon is a stick. That you through. It doesn't sound that hard. Wait it comes back, is that the hard part?"

Someone laughed while Digger glared at him. Wally jumped, screaming like a little girl (although you ask him he will say it was manlier than it sounded) and hid behind the three men while they chuckled and shook their heads. Fearless hero alright.

"MYA DON'T DO THAT! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!"

She was half human half ghost so she faded in and out when she wanted. However fading in on people wasn't a choice of her very often. Mya laughed again and faded out.

"ok I promise to learn how to use your weapons. Just don't kill me in the process"

"haha very funny" Len said smugly. Wally had a feeling this was going to be more fun for them then it was for him. Although maybe by the end of this he could have a cool souvenir. I mean come on its not like he was going to use any of this in his life.

**Five hours later***

It took awhile. And a few explosions. But he finally got the hang of it. He was now able to use a mirror gun, ice gun, fire gun, and boomerang the right way.

"Well this was great guys but a I better get going it pasta night and Aunt Iris makes the best pasta. Love you guys. Bye" Wally said quickly before taking off running. Not at super speed though cause he wasn't in costume and there was still civies outside.

The three shared a look and smiled. Then they frowned and reached for the holsters. They were empty. And he left way to quickly, even for him.

"WALLY BACK HERE AND GIVE US OUR GUNS!?" Len, Sam, Mick, and Digger shouted as they ran after the kid. Don't worry they caught him and got their weapons back. No Wally's are running around with guns.

* * *

"We need to get in there but the only way would be through the reflection and none of us can get through" Robin told Kaldur. The team was on a mission and the target had locked themselves in the room. It was bullet proof, arrow proof, explosion proof and the lock was hack proof.

Wally rubbed the back of his neck and raised his hand slowly.

"Um I might be able to help with that"

Robin didn't even get a chance to respond before Wally zoomed away. And was back in a matter of seconds. With a gun in his hands. Robin smirked.

On the gun it said _'Property of Mirror Master'_

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Baywatch where'd you get that?"

Wally sneered back at her. "From a friend. He's one of a kind."

Hey what do you know. The lesson did come in handy.

* * *

I own only Mya. This was requested by thebestoftherest. Hope you enjoyed! taking request still!


	7. Bullies and Big Brothers

Lunch. Wally's least favorite time of the day. Now you might wonder why considering how much he loves food. But he hates it for a totally different reason. After lunch Wally has gym. And they always play dodgeball. Somehow he is always the one who get teased because he has to be slow. So yes he was in a bad mood. His day was perfect until he realized gym was after lunch. Atleast Hartley and James had lunch with him.

Wally was already mad. Derek was in his first and second period classes. For those who don;t know, Derek is a bully, and he apperantly loved to make Wally's life miserable. Usually it wasn't as bad cause Hartley and James were kind of protective (overprotective at times) but unfortunantly they weren't in his first and second period classes.

But they were in his lunch. They sat together. Like a trio of brothers. Two bad guy and one good guy brothers, but none the less still brothers. Wally sulked about his day while the other two talked about what they were going to do after school. Of course after they 'finished' their homework. For a family of bad guys, who had no problem robbing banks, school was among the top priorities for their two youngest members.

So when James reached over and took one of Wally's apples, he went balistic. He jumped up and shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Hartley and James were in shock. The looked at eachother and then looked back up at Wally. Never _Never _had they ever seen Wally _this_ mad. Let alone cuss in school before. He had his hands balled into fists and his eyes looked like they were on fire.

"I WAS FUCKING EATING THOSE!"

The older two exchanged looks again, and stood up to try and calm Wally down. James held his hands out in a calming manner.

"Wally it was one apple"

That just seemed to make Wally even more mad. He picked up the rest of his apples and through the container and all at James. Hitting him square in the fce making James jump back in surprise. There was defendently somthing wrong with the younger red head. His older friends could tell that now. Wally wasn't to waste food by throwing it at people. They took a step closer, to try to restrain him.

But Wally would have none of that. He launched himself at James. Tackling him to the floor. Wally tried to hit him while James tried to shove him off. Hartley grabbed Wally around the waist and tried to pull him off James. On the sixteenth pull he succeeded and held Wally in the air as he tried to pry Hartley's arms from around him, as James stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hartley let go of me"

"Are you going to jump on James if I do?"

"Yep"

"Then no I'm not letting go"

Wally pinched him.

"OW don't pinch me"

"Hartley, James, Wallace the principals office. Now."

In all the motion no one noticed a teacher walking up to the crowd. The trio sighed and walked down the hall. Hartley stayed inbetween James and Wally the whole way down.

Once there, they were brought in the office. The principal talked (all three would agree they only listened half the time). The their parents were called. Or in their case. Len and Barry. Then they were told to wait out in the hall way for them to show up.

They sat there in silence. It was Wally then Hartley then James.

"Somebody better tell me what happened and why I got called."

The three jumped and saw Len and Sam walking up to them. Wally looked behind the two men and frowned.

"Where's Uncle Barry?"

"He called and told us to come get you." Sam replied.

"Lets go."

And with that Len was walking back down the hall with Sam. They walked out the door and down the steps. Got in Sam's car (dont ask) and drove to the hide out.

When they got there the trio slumped down on the couch and the men went back to what they were doing before they got called. Soon enough though they were sitting on the table infront of them. The boys groaned. The questioning. Great.

"Now what happened?"

The three looked at each other then back at the men. Atleast it was only Len and Sam and the others were gone doing something somewhere else. It wouldn't be long though. News spread fast in the city.

"Well Derek was making fun of me nd I got mad. Then when I was in lunch James took my apple."

Len gave him a look saying 'really'.

"You tackled him because of a apple."

"It was a good apple"

Len rolled his eyes and got up. Sam laughed following Len, who was now muttering something about teenagers.

James and Hartley however didn't miss what Wally said first. And their proective brotherly sides came out.

"Wally why didn't you tell us we would have taken care of it"

"Because I didn't think it was important. With exams coming up and all."

Hartley and James through an arm around Wally's shoulders.

"Dude what kind of brother would we be if we didn't get rid of bullies"

"Yah Walls James is right. Next time you have a problem you come to us."

Unfortunantly They wouldn't let go of him till he agreed. In the end he did however.

James and Hartley were his brothers. And in all honestly he wasn't sure which one to be more afraid of, Uncle Barry when he got home or Hartley and James 'talking' to Derek. He chose the latter.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its been so long since I updated! tell me what you think!


	8. Dumb ideas! winter style!

It was snowing. And Wally hated the snow. Only because he couldn't run. He would slip and slide everywhere. Like one time he ran into a person, turned out to be Captain Boomerang. But he still a person. Anyway it was snowing hard. Wally, James, and Hartley sat infront of the tv in the rogues base. The grown ups were somewhere in the base doing who knows what. Although Wally was pretty sure he heard voices coming from in the kitchen.

The trio on the couch was bored. And them being bored was bad. Till Wally had a 'bright' idea.

"Hey guys"

He reached over and grabbed onto one of James and Hartley's arms. The looked back at him with questioning looks.

"ok you know how when I run on icey roads I slip and slide everywhere?"

They nodded.

"What if we took one of Cold's guns and made to road extra slippery and we went for a run down it?"

Hartley and James looked like they were actually considering the idea. But then there was always the responsible one. Which was Hartley in this case.

"I don't think its a good idea?"

Wally resisted the urge to pout.

"What running on ice?"

"No taking Len's gun?"

Wally smiled.

"Look if he didn't want me to do anything stupid with it then why teach me how to use it in the first place"

That's when James decided to but in. Besides he was bored to and really wanted to try it.

"Hartley he _does _have a point"

Hartley seemed to debate on it. But the looks he was getting from James and Wally helped make hes decision. He slowly smiled and nodded.

"Wally you get into costume and me and James will get the gun."

And they were off.

* * *

Then they were outside. Hartley still stunned that they were actually getting away with it so far. Wally and James were smiling like crazy. Their smiles were contagious because soon he had a crazy smile on his face too.

"Ok Harts just freeze the road and we will be good."

hartley smiled as he shot the gun, the trio watching in excitement as the street froze. When theye were sure no one had heard the freeze gun go off they walked to the front of the alley. When they got there Wally got into the running position and him, James, and Hartley locked arms. Next thing they knew Wally was running superspeed down the alley.

You know looking back this really wasn't as bright of an idea as Wally thought it was.

Once he was running Wally couldn't get enough friction to stop, or atleast slow down. And the other end of the alley was coming fast.

"Guys I can't stop!"

James and Hartleys eyes grew wide as they looked at Wally.

"What do you _mean _you can't stop?!"

"Let me put it this way. You see that wall fast aproaching?" his friends nodded "I really wish I knew how to vibrate through it."

Before they could respond or anything else could be said, they hit the wall. They hit it so hard infact that they not only hit it but bounced back. there was a sicking crack. Then a cry of pain. James and Hartley looked just in time to see Wally's eyes fill with tears and clutch at his left leg.

The crack was his leg. They quickly got to their feet and ran to Wally's side. When they saw the extent of the damage, James had to look away and Hartley flinched. Wally's bone was jetting out into the sking. You could literally see it in the skin. However they knew this wasn't the worst part. The worst part was they still had to face the otheres, and reset Wally's leg.

They didn't need to wait very long. Apparently someone had heard it cause next thing they knew Len , Sam, Mick, and Digger were running up to them.

Len shook his head as he picked up his gun, "You know what I don't want to know what you idiots did this time. Yet. Lets just get you guys back inside. Warmed up. And reset you leg Wally."

Wally groaned as Sam and Mick helped him stand up.

"Oh I almost forgot. You uncle called and he said he doesn't want to to run home in this blizzard. Just wait till tomarrow"

Wally nodded and flinched at the same time.

Once they were back inside, they were promptly put back on the couch. And had a ton of blankets thrown on them. then Wally was given a pair of Hartleys basketball shorts and a long sleeve shirt that said 'shaaaa powww' on it. Once he changed (with the help of Hartley) it was time to reset his leg.

Wally was held down on the couch by James, Hartley, and Sam. Digger sat next to him holding one off his hands. While Mick held his free leg and Len pushed the bone back into the other one. The tried to ignore the way he screamed when Len oushed the bone in. BUt they couldn't and flinched. Once he were sure it was in the right place Len wrapped it tightly and stood up. He rubbed his hands on his pants, and reached over to rub some of the stray tears off Wally's freckled cheeks. Sam and Mick stood as well. Digger didn't move though, he stayed next to James on the couch while the others sat infront of the on the coffee table.

Len sighed. "Now. What did you guys do this time."

The trio exchenged looks. But one look from the others got them talking.

"Well we were bored and Wally was like 'hey what if we took Lens gun and used it to freeze the road out back then run down it at superspeed to see what happens' and the I was like 'thats not a good idea' and wally was like 'come on Hartley' and then James joined him so finally I gave up and we snuck into your room and took one of your guns and used it to make the back reay slippery and then Wally ran down the street. Except he couldn't stop and we ran into the wall."

Once Hartley was done the others were silent for a moment. Then started to laugh. Once they were done they settled in next to them and started to watch tv. However Sam couldnt help himself.

"So you guys decided to run into a wall cause you wer bored"

The three just groaned again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I dont know what gave me the inspiration for this one. just thought it would totally be something they would do. PLease review and tell me what you think! Still taking request if you got them. I could really use some help I am at a small writers block for this one at the moment!


	9. Klaron meet the Rogues!

The team was just sitting around the mountain bored of their minds. They really wanted a mission, but Batman was incharge of assigning them. So really they had to wait until the Bat found one that was ok enough for them to go on. They didn't have to wait long.

"Team to the breifing room you have a mission"

Excited at finallyy having something to do they all jumped up and put their costumes on as fast as they could. Then ran to the breifing room, or in Wally's case jogged to there.

"Team Klaron is up to something. We need to know more about it so your going in as undercover. Find out all you can and relay back to the Watchtower."

And Batman was gone.

The team finally arrived to Egypt and they got seperated. When they landed they had been ambushed. And everyone ran in their own directions. Wehn Wally stopped he was outside some warehouse. In retrospect it probably wasn't his best idea t go in it by himself. BUt he did and as soon as he stepped through the door and it slammed shut he was trapped in a ball of dark magic.

He tried to punch threw it but to no avail. Someone chuckled in the shadows and out stepped Klaron.

"Its no use kid brat you'll never get out of there. Alive."

Wally's eyes widened.

"Why do you want me. Of all the people on the team why me?"

Klaron laughed again.

"Why because kid brat everyone knows how protective Flashy is of you. With you out of the way adn your precious menter out looking for you a can take over Central City and later the world."

"Getting alittle ahead of yourself aren't you"

Klaron growled and sent a shock threw the bubble. Wally screamed and fell unconsious. This was going to be to easy.

* * *

True to Klaron's word The rest of the team had returned to the mountain by order of Batman. Flash had all but disappeared, probably off running around the world in search of Wally. So with the heroes out of the way Klaron took over Central City. The villains of Central were standin outside city hall. Klaron was standing on the top step looking down at them.

"My friends-" He was interupted by Trickster who muttered 'not your friends' Pied Piper laughed and Klaron glared at them.

"Like I was saying. My friends the time has come for you to take over your city. With your enemy out of the way it will be a breeze. And now you may be asking what I mean. You see I have a certain barganing chip. One that could be harmed should any of the league interfere wiht our plans. And now I introduce to you our one way to total control."

He waved his hand and out of no where came Kid Flash. He was just laying there. Not even tring to escape. BUt the thing that caught most of the regular central villains was the lack of wise cracks. Wally was well known between them for his wise cracks. Would be Captain Cold being a human Brain Freeze or Weather Wizard being a thunder head, Wally always made a wise crack.

Klaron seemed proud that he managed to hold someting over the league. But the Rogues were not impressed. Least to say quite the opposite. They villians started to glare at Klaron and a group made there way up the stairs towards him. He backed up in terror.

Captain Cold lived up to his name and gave him the coldest glare he could muster.

"What are you playing at? You let go of the Baby now or we will beat you to a pulp."

Klaron looked at the group of men surrounding him. Weather Wizards eyes were sparking. The Top was holding one of his explosive tops out. Mirror Master was going for his gun. Captain Boomerang had one of his boomerangs out and looked as if he was ready to knock heads with it. Captain Cold was snarling and had each of his ice guns in hand. Heatwave was standing there with his fire guns pointed right at him. Pied Piper and Trickster were standing off to the side, Piper had his flute out and was prepared to interupt the magic field should he be given the order.

Boomer snarled at the witch boy.

"You have 10 seconds to release baby flash or we can't be held responsible for what might happen."

Klaron seemed to get the idea and released his magic trap around Kid Flash. He fell to the ground and groaned. Piper and Trickster ran to his side and helped get him to his feet. Cold left the group and ran to their side. Stopping infront of them he grabbed Wally gently by the chin and turned his head from side to side as if assessing for damage. Behind them they could hear someone faintly say "there better not be anything wrong with him when Colds done lookin him over"

Klaron stood there stuned. Never had he seen Villains actually worry over a hero. Or even a sidekick. What was the matter with them. His gaze shifted back to the other men around him. They wee still hostile. But looking between him and Captain Cold as if waiting for him to say something. Klaron came to the realization. Captain Cold was the leader. So that meant if he wanted to get anything done it had to go through Captain Cold. He smirked and started to walk over to him. Only to stop when Cold had one of his ice guns pointed at him, and he wasn't even looking over at him.

"Come any closer and you'll be frozen till next year"

Klaron was starting to think he chose the wrong sidekick and the wrong city to try to take over.

"Piper Trickster take kid back to the hide out. Lay him on the couch we'll be there in a little bit. The two teen villians nodded and wrapped each of Kid Flashes arms around their necks. Klaron gulped as the adult Rogues surrounded him.

* * *

Hartley and JAmes had just set Wally on the couch when he started to scream and try and get out of the hide out. He jumped up from the couch and speed walked towards the door. Unfortunantly for him Hartley and James saw him move and quickly surrounded him in a corner.

"Walls waht he do to you?"

Wally just shook and tried to get around Hartley. BUt he caught him arround the waist and pulled him into his chest. Wally started crying his yes out. Hartley looked over at James who shrugged. Wally hung onto the front of his shirt like a life line. Hartley gently pried his face from his chest.

"Walls whats wrong? what happened?"

Wally looked up at him and both him and James would agree that their hearts broke. Wally looked so pitiful. so small that it broke their hearts. He whispered something and James asked him to repeat what he said.

"H-he made me r-rewatch my dad. i-it was so r-real"

At the word of Wally's dad Hartley and James faces hardened. But hearing Wally sniffling and the fact he was still hanging on to Hartley's shirt like a life line made their faces soften. Hartley walked back over to the couch and sat down with Wally. James sat on the other side and ran a hand through the younger red heads hair.

By the time the adult Rogues arrived they found the kids fast asleep on the couch. They smiled and Digger threw a blanket over them. By the time Klaron was found by Barry, he made sure to make Klaron wish the League had found him first.

* * *

Hope you liked it! This was requested by Snowdevil The Awesome. Any more requests are welcome!


	10. Kid flash crashes his own funeral

I saw the last episode of young justice and least to say was upset Wally died. BUt in here he comes back! and dont worry I haven't forgot about this and its not done! Also in this Nightwing is still robin and will be until he takes over for Bruce.

* * *

It was hard to believe that Wally was gone. And that meant that Baby Flash was gone as well. They had a funeral for Wally West. Almost all the same people that attended Wally's were also at Kid Flashes funeral. Except instead of civilians they were heroes. And villians. It wasn't surprising when The Flash, Batman and Green Arrow showed up. Just like it wasn't surprising that Robin and Red Arrow were there as well.

But what some of the other heroes that came (Superman) didn't expect to see were the Flashes Rogues gallery. Pied Piper were standing nexto to the top of the closed coffin. Their faces pale, not saying a word. Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, The Top, and Heatwave were standing behind the teen villains. Everyone was silent. There was one thing everyone there would agree on. It was the fact that Kid (or baby depends on who you talk to) would have hated his funeral, it was to sadomething that was his complete opposite.

The Flash gave his final words first.

"I remember when I first agreed to let Kid come out with me. It made his day. He was always so eager to come along and I didn't allow it because I didn't want him to get killed. But after bugging me about it for what felt like years I finally said yes. Not much happened that day, but the smile on his face just being able to run along side me in the field made it all worth it. After that I agreed he could come out more often as long as he followed my every word and the smile on his face as he nodded his head helped me know I made the right decision. I'm going to miss him so much. Its hard to beleive he's gone."

Alot of the heroes that were there nodded there heads and some even had tears falling down their faces.

Captain Cold was next.

"I know what alot of you are thinking right now. What is a villian doing at a heroes funeral. But that's what made Baby Flash so different, he didn't care if you were a hero or villian, he would get along with anybody. He was one of a kind. I remember the first time we actually saw him up close. He had been running around Piper and Me while Flasher was fighting Boomerang and Weather Wizard. He had slipped on some ice and ran right into Piper and me, knocking all three of us to the ground. When we sat up he looked at the ice on the road to me then to Piper and started to crack up. He didn't even care that he was in the middle of a fight with bad guys. He just laughed. I think it was the pure innocence he had that made us look after him. We're gonna miss you Baby Flash. It's hard to beleive your gone."

As Captain Cold stepped off Flash had turned to him. He grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back a few steps. Cold stumbled and glared at Flash. Flash ignored the glare though.

"Look I know that I didn't trust you at first with Kid, but he loked at you guys at family and I wanted to thank you for coming. It means alot to him.. and to me.. You know to know that Wally had other family he could go to when he needed help and I couldn't be there. So what I guess I'm trying to say is thanks for helping take care of kid"

Cold looked startled at Flashes out burst.

"He was like the youngest son to our little family. Hartley and James were his older brothers, just like that Red Arrow guy, he was the youngest in our little family of course we would look after him. But your welcome"

Everyone was so focused on the funeral nobody noticed the teen red head limping towards them. Until he stopped and looked around before saying.

"Who died? "

Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the voice. And one by one people's mouths fell open. Some rushed forward and huged the redhead. Flash was the first. He hugged kid so tight that he had to tell him to let go or his would sufficate. red Arrow and Robin were next. Robin let tears fall s he hugged the youngest speedster and Red Arrow Scolded him gently, threatening him never to do something like this ever again. Pied Piper and Trickster were after them, they hugged their little brother close and only let go when the other Rogues wanted in on the hugging of baby flash. They wanted to make sure he was really there as well. Captain Cold was the last to pull him into a hug. They hugged for a minute and pulled apart. Cold ruffled his red hair with a smile on his face.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Baby Flash!"

Kid Flash laughed, "Don't worry I don't plan on it"

* * *

Tell mewhat you think! I'm back! Sorry it took so long but all my school projects are either done or almost done! But I'm back! Anywho any idea's let me know, cause I'm taking them!


	11. wally's abused?

It wasn't everyday that Wally decided to go visit his mom. He had asked Uncle Barry and he had been ok with it, the only condition was that if his dad was there to run as fast as he could back home or to the rogues. After the last time his dad had caught him, he didn't want to take any chances. So imagine Wally's surprise and shock when he got to his moms house and his dad answered the door. His dad immediantly became furious. He stalked out the door and grabbed him by the hair, all the while screaming insults in his face. Looking back now, what he was about to do next probably wasn't the best idea. He kicked Rudy. As hard as he could. His dad backed down for enough time for Wally to try and run away.

He was almost at the end of the driveway when his father through a rock at him. He ended up skidding across the street. His dad marched out to him and he tried to grab him again. But this time Wally stood up as fast as he could. BUt his dad always seemed faster.

"You are worthless"

Slap.

"Good for nothing"

slap.

"Useless"

Slap.

Wally had to do something. He couldn't take much more of this. His back was hurting because of road burn, his face hurt from being slapped and his leg hurt from falling. He had to think, and try to block his dads fist, but mostly think. Ok it was Saturday, so the Rogues would be at Harry's tonight until midnight. He looked at the alley he was by as he tried to duck under his dads fist. That's when he saw it. The faint glow of the 'Harry's pub' sign.

He didn't think after that. He took off running. Not at superspeeds, no, he couldn't thanks to his hurt ankle. He could hear the voices he recognized from within, but he could also hear his father's feet pounding behind him. He was just about to open the door when his dad jumped and they both went flying through the screen. All movement in the bar stopped. Wally crawled out from underneath his fathers flying fists and searched the room frantically. He nearly fainted in beleif when he saw Cold standing behind got up and ranto them. Not even trying to slow down he plowed right into Piper. The latter had wrapped his arms around him as they went flying back into the booth, inadvertantly falling ontop of Mirror Master and Weather Wizard.

Wally, still in shock from seeing his dad, refused to let go of Piper. Cold and the other adult rogues, minus Mirror Master and Weather Wizard, grabbed his dad.

Cold snarled in his face, "WE thought we told you to never come near Wally again." He shoved him out the door, "Now get lost or we might bend the rule about no killing, making a special exception just for you".

Wally was still breathing heavy when everyone returned to normal, or as normal as a bar full of villains could be. Although Wally could tell you he did see some people look over ther shoulders at him if only for a minute. By then Trickster had helped Piper get Wally into the seat. Then he shoved some fries in his direction and instructed him to eat. Wally complied adn immediantly felt his ankle start to heal itself. Then he was forced to look up at Cold as he examined the fading bruises on his face.

"Kid does your uncle know your out here"

"Well he knows I went to visit mom. Not that I'm _here"_

Cold smirked at Wally's remark. It was good hat the kid seemed to get over the fact that he had all but just been attacked by his own father. Although it must have been something he was used to by the stories he's heard over the years, and that all in itself made his face drop only slightly.

He ruffled Wally's hair, "We'll give him a call when we get back. Until then you'll stay with us. I have a feeling you 'dad' didn't go staright hme like we told him to"

Wally was glad. He really didn't want to be alone right now. And he was happy to know that he didn't have to be.

* * *

I havent forgot about you! I just want to say thank you to all my faithful readers, I know I don't update as fast as I used to and you still stay with me. You guys are awesome! Thank you soo much! I hope you liked it! I don't know if Wally's parent actually live in Central City. But I wanted the Rogues to be involved and lay witness to Wally's dad beating him up. I'm still taking requests just let me know!


	12. whats wrong with Wally?

A calm Wally was a bad Wally. But a quite and calm Wally was even worse. It wasn't like him to act like that, everyone just expected him to be loud and hyper. It was his nature. But when the team walked into the mission room and saw Waly just laying there, on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. They all exchanged looks and cautiously walked over to the silent speedster. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"Umm KF what are you doing?"

"nothin"

"baywatch why aren't you being obnoxious like usual?"

"shove off"

"Kid Flash what is bothering you? Perhaps if we knew what the issue was we could help resolve it"

"nothin"

Megan was the only one who hesitated before following the rest of the teams questions, "Wally whats wrong?"

"nothin"

Everyone else was at a loss. To be completely honest they didn't know what to do when Wally was like this. The yougest speedster never was quite enough to actually worry about it. But Robin looked as if he knew something they didn't And their hunches were correct when he pulled out his phone and called... Red Arrow.

"Hey Roy"

"..."

"Yep he's all quite again"

"..."

"No he won't tell us whats wrong"

"..."

"OK see you in a couple"

He hung up and everyone was still looking at him. He gave them all 'what' looks. But nobody could verbally ask the question because seconds later the monotone voice announced the arrival of Red Arrow. He walked over to the group and gently shoved Kaldur out of his way. He ruffled Robins hair and looked down at the quite speedster. He frowned, even if he was down or something Wally always said hi when he arrived.

He knelt down to his level, "Walls what are you doing down here on the floor?"

"nothin"

Roy narrowed his eyes and stood up to his full height once more and turned to Robin.

"This might call for more enforcements"

Robins eyes widened, "Are you talking about who I think your talking about?"

Red Arrow nodded, "They knew him longer than any of us. Even you and me. So they're bound to kow what to do when he gets like this."

Robin nodded and pulled out his phone once again. All the while the team was standing there in confusion. Artimis looked as if she wanted to say something, but a glare from Red Arrow shut her up. Robin wasn't on the phone very long. It was only a couple minutes, although it was longer than when he called Red Arrow. Who ever it was on the other end must have said they would help because Robin's face lightened up and he hung up. He looked back over at Red Arrow.

"They said they would be here in a minute. They had to tell someone where they were going."

"Ok good"

As if it they mystery people had heard Robin say it a moment later the zeta beam's monotone voice annouced the arrival of two guests. There was a flash and two people. No two teens walked out. Some of the other team members gasped when they saw who it was. It was the Pied Piper and Trickster. Artimis pulled her bow out and aimed an arrow at them, while Superboy growled lowly and got in a fighting stance. However the two villians didn't seem to have any weapons drawn. Infact they weren't even paying any attention to the team. They only looked at Red Arrow and Robin.

Pied Piper was the first to break the silence that had fallen on the room, "Where is he?"

Red Arrow pointed to the floor and shoved Artimis out of the way. But Superboy didn't budge and stepped back infront of Kid Flash. The teen villians stopped and gave Red Arrow confused looks. Then out no where Superboy was there and holding Pied Piper by the throat. He lifted him off the ground as Piper struggled to get out of his grip, choking the whole time.

Superboy growled, "Why did you call his villains? How can they help?"

They all heard a groan and next thing Superboy knew he was being shoved forward. Unexpecting this he let go of the Pied Piper, who dropped to his feet and coughed rubbing his neck. Everyone looked in the direction that Superboy was pushed from and saw none other than the same red-headed speedster that had everyone unerved with his silence. Wally didn't say anything he just flopped back down on the floor. His sore throat forgotten at the fallen speedster. Trickster and Pied Piper walked over and kneeled on either side of him.

"Walls whats wrong with you"

"nothin"

Pied Piper rolled his eyes and grabbed Kid by the arms and pulled him over his shoulder. Trickster reached over and ruffled his red hair with a small sad smile on his face. Then both villains turned and started to walk to the zeta's. Before they entered Trickster called over his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll have him fixed in no time"

And all three were gone.

As soon as they exited the broken down phone booth they walked down the street and down the next alley. They came out to the warehouse used as the Rogues base. James ran ahead and opened the side door for Hartley and Wally. He walked in and James shut the door behind them. they kicked their shoes off as not to drag snow across the floor. Then they walked into the living room part and dropped Wally on the couch. They stood infront of him with their arms crossed.

Len just happened to be walking past when he saw the youngest of their little family standing in front of... Was that Wally?

He cleared his throat, "Um Do I want to know whats going on?"

"He's being all quiet and depressing..again"

Len sighed. "Wally whats wrong?"

"NOTHING"

"Nope I know you better than that. Not buying it!"

* * *

(3 days later)

Wally was back. Everyting was back to normal again. Wally was bugging Artimis and she was threatening to shoot an arrow at him. There was a blur and then Artimis ran past. What Wally said was heard a couple seconds later.

"Arty Farty has no Hearty thought she was clever but shes not too smarty"

Red Arrow looked over at Pied Piper and Trickster.

"I don't know what you did. but thanks"

Pied Piper just smiled and nodded his head while Trickster laughed as Wally ran past again.

* * *

OK so I know this doesn't have the rogues in it very much but I kind of wanted to do someting with the rest of the team in it... And not that I'm against Spitfire because Im all for it. Im just not very good at writing romancey stuff...anywho I hope you liked it! any requests let me know!


	13. Anemia

RUN RUN RUN! Dodge the ice coming his way. Run some more. Dodge the mirror trap. Running. Dodge the random yoyo bombs. This was how their fight went tonight. It was Flash and him against Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Pied Piper, and Trickster. As his Uncle fought and he dodged the objects coming his way as he tried to distract them. Although that all seemed to be to no avail. There was a moment where things weren't flying his way and he stopped. Actually he skidded, but you get the picture.

As his eyes scanned the crowd that was forming he couldn't help but feel dizzy. He put a hand on his head and looked away from the flashing phones. That wasn't helping people. Someone screamed and he looked just in time to dive to the ground and roll out of the way and back to his feet as ice cased the pole he used to be standing in front of. In all honestly the Rogues didn't really like fighting him. He asked once and they said something about not liking to hurt their baby or something. But they still had a reputation to uphold. So they took it easy on him while out in the field (Boomer actually knocked him out a couple times. Len and Hartley practically bit his head off back at the hideout).

He ran around Trickster who tried to hit him with one of his stink bombs (never hit him with real ones though). Thats when things went down hill. Everything was getting really blurry. So blurry that he didn't even see Mirror Master in front of him until he ran into the man. Wally bounced back and fell sprawled on the ground. Mirror Master was shoved into the brick wall, but that was about it. He quickly got up and ran to keep Flash bus as Cold chuckled darkly and stalked over to the kid. All the evilness was an act, he was actually really worried. Why wasn't the kid back on his feet yet? Why didn't he stop when he saw Sam? What was going on?

He aimed his gun at the lifeless kid's feet. He never shoot him above the knee's (well except that one time Wally managed to catch himself on fire). It would sting his feet a little bit but in other than that he would be just fine. He hand faltered though. His worry clearly shining through. The kid should have been either him or B. not there, on the ground, anymore. Why wasn't he moving?

He put his gun away and knealed down. The kid was breathing that was a good sign. He reached down and ran his hand through Wally's hair. The kid's breath hitched in recognition, but other than that he didn't move. Now he wasn't Captain Cold leader of the Rogues. No he was Len Snart. Wally West's godfather (long story) and he was worried about his kid. He stood up and turned back to Flash as he and the others stopped their fighting to look over at the motionless kid and worried villain/ godfather.

The crowd was dead sioent as they watched the scene unfold. Why wasn't Kid Flash moving? Why didn't Captain Cold freeze him already? What did the group of villians and Hero know that they didnt? they didn't think they would get answers and in all honesty they were kind of frightened. What would Flash do if Cold hurt his kid? In their fear they backed up slowly and walked away as quietly as possible, there was one time a couple people could remember they had seen Flash mad and they didn't want to rewitness that.

Flash and the others came to a stop next to the down Kid Flash. Completly ignoring Len, Barry reached down and touched Wally's face lightly. He didn't even flinch. This worried him. He reached down and gently pulled him up into the sitting postition. Wally groaned and his eyes fluttered open. That's when Barry took his chance to ask.;

"Kid are you low?"

Wally nodded. His world spinning once more.

"Whens the last time you took it?"

"L-last w-week"

Barry's face hardened into a stern expression and he reached down and tapped Wally's left wrist. A small compartment opened and he pulled out a small white pill. He handed it to Wally and turned back to what was left of the crowd.

"Does anyone have any water?"

Some woman nodded and stumbled forward and handed it to Captain Cold, who had his hand out waiting for the bottle. She turned deathly pale and scurried back to the group of people. Cold handed the bottle to Flash who handed it down to the kid.

"Take it"

Wally nodded once and poped the pill in his mouth and took a swig of the water. His vision started to clear and he wasn't as dizzy anymore. To top that off, his head wasn't pounding as much and he was able to hear Len questioning Uncle Barry.

"What's wrong with him?"

Barry looked over at Len and sighed. The other man didn't look happy and he had every right.

"Wally is anemic. He is low on red blood cells. It started when he got his powers. As a result he got anemia. Nobody really knows how, but it happened. He is supposed to take midication for it but appearently he hasn't been. I'm sorry I should have told you sooner"

Len gave him the coldest glare he could muster (living up to his name quiet well) before responding.

"Yea you should have. What are some symptoms I should know to look out for should he choose not to take his meds again?"

"Dizziness. Shortness of breath, headaches, if his hands or feet are really cold, pale skin, or chest pain. Pretty much if he doesn't act like his normal self really."

"Ok. I want to know of any other problems ok. He's my son in everything but blood"

"Understood"

Cold nodded at him and looked to the rest of his group and nodded, telling them that the kid would be ok. He turned back to Flash, who had reached down and pulled the Kid up into his arms.

"Is it ok if we take a rain check. Kid needs to eat something and get some rest."

Cold nodded and ruffled Wally's hair. Then he turned bavk to his friends.

"Lets get goin. Kid needs to rest. We'll finish this later."

They all went their seperate ways. After that day, the Rogues were extremely protective about his health. Imagine Luther and Grodds faces when the Rogues broke into their fight with the young justice team to make sure Wally took his medicine. Wally would say one thing. Their faces-PRICELESS!

* * *

This was requested by The-girl-with-purple-eyes. Hope you liked it! And Cold being Wally's godfather.. I though it would explain why he's around alot in Wallys life in previous chapters and ones to come! Really sorry that it took me so long to update! I havent forgotten about this or any of my other stories! And I will be continueing them! Anywho.. Any requests let me know!

AN: Anemia can start out not so bad, but it will get worse if you dont take anything for it. They have iron pills you can take. If you think you might be anemic or really dizzy and tired then you should go see a docter.


	14. Len's a godfather!

It wasn't everyday that Flash showed up in the Rogues hide out. And it wasn't everyday he was actually worried over something and needed Cold's help.

"What can I do for ya flasher?"

Barry wasn't sure what forced him to come to Len for help. But really if anyone knew Wally best it was Len. He was the villian who Wally had first fought. The first villian to help Wally limp home when he had some how broken his leg. teh smae man who Wally had called when he got stuck in the closet at school and started to have a panic attack. He was the same man who... Ok you get it. Barry trusted Len with Wally more than he did Bats and that was saying something.

"So you know why Kid hasn't been out for a while?"

"Well I just assumed it was because you were being over protective again"

"Oh har har. But no really. Wally hasn't been out because he hasn't been in the best... State... Lately"

This caught everyone's attention. Well everyone happened to be out of jail at the moment. Mick and Sam looked up at the pair while Hartley and James turned around to face them properly. As if by some outside force they were all paying very close attention. That was why Barry trusted them with Wally. When it came to the kid they were serious. And they called him overprotective!

"What's wrong with Wally?"

"His dad. lets just say he's not a nice guy."

"What diod this guy do? Stop beating around the bush!"

"Ok OK... He.. He beat up Wally pretty bad. Aparantly it's been going on for a while now but kids been keeping it a secret. When we found him kid was.. He was unresponsive. His left leg was sprained and he refused to look at anyone in the eye. When I tried to get him out he started to scream. I had to sedate him. He's been a little shell shocked since."

"Who the fuck is the man who hurt our baby?"

"Listen you can't go after him alright."

"And why not"

"Because Len I already took care of the man. But if you must know his name is Rudolph West. But if anyone asks I didn't tell you"

Len sighed, he should have known Barry would say that. He heard the others mumble something about taking care of the Rudy guy and he heard Hartley and James whisper something about getting Wally back to normal. That's when he realised something. Barry still had more to ask or say or whatever. He just wasn't finished judging by the way he was staring intently at him looking like he was trying to think of a way to say what he needed to say.

"Oh would you just spit it out!"

"Ok ok Len I was wondering if you would be Wally's godfather. If anything were to happen to me and Iris I want to know that someone I know and trust is taking care of him. And thats you Len"

To say Len was speechless would be putting it lightly. The others were silent. They kind of gave him the feeling that they knew of this before he did. They all knew he was a father figure to the kid. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. What did surprise him was that Barry trusted him to take care of Wally should anything bad happen to him or his wife. He knew that they had a weird villian hero relationship (not many could say they knew each other outside of the gig) but he never knew that.

"I-I don't know what to say"

Hartley had walked up behind him (making him jump when he put a hand on his shoulder).

"Say yes Len. Just say yes. You know you want to, we know you want to. SO say yes"

And that's how Len Snart aka Captain Cold became the godfather of Wally West aka Kid Flash.

* * *

(Bout a year later)

It wasn't everyday Flash showed up at the Rogues hideout (deja vu), the last time he had Captain Cold was made the godfather of Kid Flash (or Baby Flash). But it wasn't everyday that Falsher was saying he needed help finding Baby Flash. That he had 'disappeared' in the middle of the night and they couldn't find him anywhere.

Len being his godfather and 'uncle' agreed to look for him. Along with Sam, Mick, and Digger (Hartley and James were grounded). It didn't take them very long to find Baby Flash. Mirror Master was looking through the reflections in the mirror verse when he spotted him hanging out in a place called The Titan's Tower with Robin. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to where he last saw Cold and Boomer. Once they were sure it was him they stepped through the relfection. Cold and Mirror Master each grabbed one of Kid's arms while Boomer got on a phone calling Flash.

"You are in soo much trouble Wally"

Imagine their surprise when Red Hood came crashing through the window and glared down at Robin who had backed up.

"Ohhh you are in so much trouble Tim"

No one would forget the night when the two titans's were both punished by their villian families.

* * *

So I had been asked how Len became Wallys godfather... And here it is! Tell me what you thought! Sorry its taken me soo long to update! I HAVENT FORGOTTEN YOU! But I might not beable to until next friday because my finals are like next week and I have to study like crazy! But do not fear I promise to update next friday! so THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

AN: Stories being updated next friday : Baby of the Rogues, Adventures of the Frost Brothers, That's one strange boy, Saving Connor (possibly), Nicky's extended family, Jack's father, A Big three fight, and last but not least another babybird story! Although probably not in that order...


	15. The new fire works factory GREAT!

James and Wally, or as they were known as now Kid Flash and Trickster exchanged looks. Their ideas weren't the brightest but they were fun. OK so this is what they were doing. There was a new Fire Works factory in Central and what better way to welcome them then to steal Micks gun and go explore said fire works factory with it. You see they knew if anyone ever found out they would be in deep trouble, so thats why they didn't invite Hartley. Being the oldest he had to look out for his younger brothers and they understood that. But that also meant if their ideas they came up with could possibly injure them or others then he would go tell Len or who ever was around.

So thats why it's just Wally and James.

"OK so James we need to find a way inside"

"Over here"

Wally looked up and saw james leaning against a back entry. He smiled and gave the older boy a thumbs up. They exchanged looks and ducked under the entry way. When they came inside they were met by factory workers all looking at them. Some they recognized as Central Locals otehrs were newbies. The hero and villian smiled brightly and waved at them. There were acouple of the locals who sighed and covered their faces with their hands all the while muttering under their breath.

"Great just what we need. These two troublemakers."

Others exchanged looks and whispered to eachother. But the newbies looked even more scared. If they were known for being trouble makers what could they possibly want to do in a fire work factory. Their eyes widened, ok they really didn't really wnat to know what they wanted to do in a fire work factory. They looked up at the locals and whispered.

"If they are known as the trouble makers where are the rest of them. Like the adults or something."

"Oh don't worry about it. They never hurt newbies... Usually... And the adults will be here once they find out where these two are"

Wally smiled at them evilly and grabbed the gun James was hiding behind his back. HE pointed it up in the air and started shouting at the top of his lungs, heck he even surprised James.

"I WANT SOME FIRE WORKS!"

He went charging into the main area with James quickly running behind him. There was screaming as the kids shot the gun and flames licked all corneres of the room. They laughed while the workers all fled outside of the building. Only about 8 fire works went off when they were surrounded by ice, Mick's gun was pulled out of their hands by a very angry Mick. Len grabbed them by the ears and walked them outside the factory. He stopped in front of the workers and started scolding the two.

"What kind of idiot goes into a fire works factory and sets everything on fire. You two apologize to the newbies for scaring tehm half to death."

Len let go of their ears and grabbed the scruffs of their costumes ans spun them around to face the employee's. The newbies actually looked like they expected to get an apology, but the teens simply starting laughing their heads off and high fived each other. However they stopped when a hand came down on their bottoms and apologize.

Later that night when they were all chilling around teh base (Barry's off world again and Iris is in another state) Hartley couldn't help but remark.

"SOO there was a nice fire works display today"

The teens laughed and the adults groaned.


	16. Len's girlfriend

Claire... Wally was so disgusted by her he wouldn't even say her last name. NOt that he knew it either but that's besides the point. Claire was Lens girlfriend. In all honesty Wally didn't know what the man saw in her. I mean she was a real... real... Doodoo head. And she hated Wally, James, and Hartley. To her they just got in the way. The three could still remember the first time they met her.

*FLashback*

Len walked in arms interlocked with a blonde. Wally, James, and Hartley who were chilling on the couch watching Big Bang Theory looked up. Sam and Digger, who were leaning against the table looked over as well. Soon the group all stood up and walked over to the leader of the rogues.

"Boys, Sam, Digger this is Claire. Claire these are the boys I was telling you about. Thats Hartley, James, and Wally. And this is Sam and Digger."

Claire smiled brightly at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Then she turned and looked at the teens, "Lens told me alot about you. Says your his pride and joy"

Wally blushed and the older two looked down and smirked slightly. Sam and Digger laughed at their embarrassment. Len smled at Claire.

"I'll be right back I need to get something from my room"

Once he was gone Sam and Digger nodded at the lady and walked back over to the couch. Claire turned to the teens who were looking back over at their show.

"Stay out of my way"

They turned simotaniously and looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

Wally raised an eyebrow,"Um excuse me what?"

"shut up you stupid excuse for a hero. Once I get together with Len for good you'll be the first to go. Then your Deff and Mental friends as well."

Wally glared at her as did Hartley and James. Who did she think she was? It wasn't like Len was loaded so she wasn't a gold digger. This lady needed to know her place, she was not allowed to threaten them.

"Like Len would really listen to you over us. He'll just dump you in the dirt when he finds out"

That's when Claire did the unspeakable. She slapped Wally. And it wasn't a quiet slap either. Infact unbeknownest to her Sam and Digger heard and exchanged looks. Wally snarled and made to jump on her but Hartley and James held him back. Sadly thats when Len decided to come back out.

"Walls what happened to your face?"

Claire glared at him from behind Len.

"Nothin Len I was just clumsy again"

Len chuckled, "well you need to be more carefull next time."

Then he turned and walked out with Claire. Sam and Digger came up behind them. Digger put his hand gently on Wally's cheek.

"Don't you guys do nothin stupid. Let us handle her"

**END flashback**

Oh and then there was that time when she made it seem like they broke Lens latest Ice weapon.

**Flashback**

Hartley, James, and Wally were just watching Len wwork on his new Ice gun. This one was supposed to take less ice and keep people frozen longer. Sadly their time was ruined when Claire walked in. Len smiled up at her and they shared a kiss (Wally culdn't help himslef and said eww). Len chukled and ruffle Wally's hair. Then excused himself to use the bath room.

When he was gone Claire reached over and grabbed the new gun. James looked at her confusedly.

"wait your not allowed to touch his stuff when he's working on it"

"Shut up you brat"

Claire messed with something on the side and pulled the trigger. She screamed so loud that Sam, Digger, Mick, and Len came running out. Len ran to Claire's side and took her hand. The others came to a stop at the kids sides.

"What the hell happened? Why's her hand frozen?"

"Lenny baby they hate me. They took your weapon and were trying to break it so I tried to take it back but hen they smirked and froze me saying that I was getting in the way. You were theirs and I had to go"

Len glared at the three teens. They looked up at him with huge eyes. How on Earth would he believe that?

"Out of all the stupid things you three have donw this by far is the worst. WHY on earth would you freeze my girlfriends hand? She has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you treat her"

Hartley and James bit the tongues but Wally had had enough. He could take it from his real father, heck he expected it from the man. But not Len. NO way NO how. Wally growled and got in Lens face. Surprising Hartley, James, Sam. Digger, and Mick. Heck even Len stumbled back a little.

"WHAT? Don't even tell me you believe what that bitch is saying! Why in the fucking world would we freeze that bitch's hand!? If you believe her than your just as bad as her"

Len glared and pushed Wally out of his face. Not very hard but hard enough to get the point across. Wally stumbled over his foot and fell into Sams arms. All the while looking up at Len, he had never pushed him before. OK there was that one time but that was only to get out of the way of the police car with the rookie driving.

"You know what! I can't believe you'd do this to me! Hartley James you guys are grounded. You can't come out with us on heists until further notice. wally I don't want you hanging out here anymore."

Hartley and James glared at him then at Claire. Wally grumbled under his breath and shoved passed Len as he walked out. Muttering under his breath as he passed.

"I hate you"

After Wally left James and Hartley glared at him and walked out as well. Claire kissed Len on the cheek and said she had to go. When she was gone Sam cleared his throat.

"Um Len we need to show you something?"

*End flashback*

OK so wally doesn't like looking back in the past for so long it gets really boring. But what happened was Sam and Digger had caught it all on tape and showed Len. Later that night Captain Cold took down Claire (who apparently was working for Cadmus) and apologized to Baby Flash. Oh and don't worry Uncle Barry found Claire. SHe won't be the same afterwards.

* * *

so I really dont know where that came from... But tell me what you think anyways!

AN: I am kind of at a writers block so I really need requests. It doesn't matter how far fetched they are! Just let me know and I do them!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this is not an update!

So I know that some of my stories have been saying they've been updated. But the only story I have updated recently is My Brother.

Once again really sorry! But I don't know when I'll update again!


End file.
